1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of visual devices, for display, for signaling or for the presentation of information with light-emitting diodes and in particular in the field of luminous signs with light-emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Currently, according to a first known variant, light-emitting diodes are attached to a printed circuit board in a particular arrangement corresponding to a luminous representation in two desired dimensions. Such a device requires the design of a printed circuit with the desired representation and the individual mounting of diodes on this circuit.
According to a second known variant, banks of light-emitting diodes are produced mounted in-line on a common support that is then attached to a support, the banks being connected by electrical connecting wires to an electrical supply component. Such devices require supports that are suitable for the attachment of banks and only enable representations to be obtained having straight parts corresponding to the length of the banks.
Moreover, the above devices require complementary sealing means so that they can be protected against the weather.